This isn't just a pizzeria
by ilovedove
Summary: EB tries to save his friends from Springtraps evil clutches
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the next part of the story.**

EB hurried across the pizzeria, suddenly having a great idea. It had been several days since the defeat of the shadows. He had spent all his time since then trying to figure out to come up with a plan. He had seen the security cameras and had realized several things. 1. Springtrap obviously had much more magical power then the last time they had met. 2. The two shadows where nowhere near the true number of henchman Springtrap had at his disposal. 3. He might use his magic to increase the number of his henchmen. 4. He needed help, and most likely a lot of it.

He thought these things over as he ran across the pizzeria and into backstage of the elemental show stage. He went to the door to the back and entered his bed room. Inside there was a medium sized with blue walls a tile floor, a closet, a bookshelf full of books, a computer on a desk and a bed in the corner. He walked up to the bookshelf, browsing for the book he needed.

After a few minutes he spotted the one he wanted. He grabbed the book, **Magic for Beginners** , and pulled. There was a sound of gears turning. Then he got down on the floor and lifted one of the tile that was slightly raised from the floor. The tile swung open on hidden hinges.

Underneath the title there was a secret compartment that was built into the floor. Inside the secret compartment was a thick book with a brown cover. The pages looked brown and well thumbed. There were several bookmarks sticking out from between some of the pages. There were pictures of potions and sparkles on the front. The title of the book was **The Ultimate Book of Magic**.

EB lifted the book from the compartment. Then he but back down the title and he put the original book back on the bookshelf. Then he took the spell book and went and sat on the bed. He opened the book and flipped through the pages. He stopped at a page title **Multiplication Spell.**

 **Well that was chapter 1, I know it was a bit short, but I could not think of a better place to end it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to the story. Also if you like it don't forget to comment and favorite because that encourages me to keep writing this.**

The animatronics and mike sat in a cage in the old pizzeria. Outside the cage were two of the phantom animatronics. These were not the originals of course, they were copies. Springtrap had used his stolen magic to make cloning machines. He then used these cloning machines to start making an army.

As days went by there were more and more clones. The more clones that were made, the more the animatronic' and Mike's spirit dropped. They knew that the more clones there were, the harder a rescue mission would be. Right now a rescue mission would be very dangerous. In a few days it would most likely be suicide.

…

In another part of the pizzeria Springtrap stomped angrily down a hallway, the original Shadow Freddy behind them. "The wait time is too long, we need to up production", Springtrap said. "Sir, we are producing clones as fast as we can with the magic we have", Shadow Freddy said. "Then we need more magic", Springtrap said.

"I know exactly how we can get more magic", Shadow Freddy said. "Tell me how ", Springtrap said. "Let's go to the animatronic cage and I will show tell you on the way", Shadow Freddy said. "Okay, so tell me", Springtrap said. "So we can take their animatronic forms from them and we will get a lot of magic", Shadow Freddy said. "So what will happen to them", Springtrap said. "They will turn into humans", Shadow Freddy, said. "Excellent, as humans there will be no chance that they will be able to stop me", Springtrap said. "We will be eliminating two birds with one stone, as they say", Shadow Freddy said.

A few minutes later they arrived at the animatronic cage. The two clones in front saluted Springtrap and Shadow Freddy. "At ease gentlemen", Shadow Freddy said. "Are you here to give us more orders", One of the clones said. "No you two are dismissed from this post", Springtrap said. "Are we fired", the second clone said. "No, you are just not guard the cage anymore, be gone", Springtrap said. The two clones marched off. Once they were gone, Springtrap raised his hands, a white glow engulfed the cage, the animatronics started to scream, and magical energy flowed out of the cage and into Springtrap.

 **Well , see you next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back again, don't forgive to leave your support**

When the white light faded, the animatronics where gone and in the cage were mike and 11 other humans were passed out on the floor. Human Freddy looked to a 23 year old man, had brown hair and was wearing a brown suit, a black tophat, a black bowtie, and was holding a microphone. Human Bonnie looked to be a 17 year old girl with long purple hair, a purple hoodie, and purple sweat pants, and a red bowtie. Human Chica looked to be a 19 year old girl, had long blond hair, had a yellow tee shirt with a graphic of her bib on it, yellow shorts. Human foxy looked to be a 18 year old boy, had red hair, was a red shirt, brown shorts, a pirate hat, a plastic eye patch, and a toy hook on hand. Human mangle looked to be an 18 year old girl with long bleached hair, was wearing a sweatshirt with a big pink heart on the front with the hood on, white jeans, and was wearing a head band with two whit fox ears on it over her hood. Human Golden Freddy looked to be a 25 year old man, had blond hair, was wearing a gold jacket, gold parts, a blue top hat, and had a microphone. Human Toy Freddy looked to be a 16 year old boy with brown hair, a light brown hoodie, a pair of light brown hair, a black bowtie, a black top hand, and a microphone. Human Toy Bonnie looked to be a 19 year old girl, with light blue hair, was wearing a light blue onesie, and had a red bowtie. Human Toy Chica looked to be a 15 year old girl with a long blond, hair, a light yellow tee shirt, a light yellow pair of shinny jeans, and a cupcake backpack. Human marionette looked to be a 16 year old boy with black hair, with a long black tee shirt with white stripes one the arms and shite buttons down the middle, and black sweat pants with white stripes down the legs. Human Balloon Boy looked to be a 10 year old boy, with brown hair, and was dressed exactly like he was when he was an animatronic. Human Balloon Girl looked to be a 10 year old girl with brown hair as well, and was also dressed exactly like she did when she was an animatronic. Human EG/Katherine looked exactly as she did before

"Well look at that, it worked", Springtrap said. "I told you it would", Shadow Freddy said. "Let's wake them up", Springtrap said. "Okay", Shadow Freddy said. Springtrap raised his arms and the using his magic to increase the volume of his voice Springtrap said in a voice loud enough to be heard loud and clear a hundred yards away, "WAKE UP".

Instantly all of the former animatronics eyes shot open. Each looked around in confusion and then became even more confused when they saw the other occupants of the caged. After a few minutes of figuring who the other people in the cage were and then realizing that they were their animatronic friends they became even more confused. They talked over the possibilities for a few minutes before they noticed Springtrap standing outside of the cage, and realized it was his doing.

"Springtrap, what did you do", Katherine asked. "I turned you all into humans, obviously", Springtrap said. "Why", Katherine asked. "To get more magical power", Springtrap said. "Don't you already have enough", Katherine asked. "No, but it's not all bad", Springtrap said. "Why is that", Katherine asked. "Because I am letting you go", Springtrap said. "Why", Katherine asked. "Now that you are humans, you will not be able to stop my plans".

"Call for some guards", Springtrap said to Phantom Freddy. Phantom Freddy took a walkie talkie out and spoke into it. A few minutes later some clones appeared. Springtrap raised his arms and the cage door opened. "Come on, come out", Springtrap said. The former animatronics came out of the cage like they were told. "To the front door", Springtrap said. So the former animatronics went to the front door with Springtrap and the clones following behind them. When they got the front door Springtrap said, "Now go". "Wait you're really letting us go", Katherine asked. "Yes, but don't come back or I will have you killed", Springtrap. The former animatronics, sensing that they should leave, walked out of the door and into the woods.

 **Well that's done. Sorry the last two chapters have been just about this side of the story**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well back to EB, also once again, don't forgive to leave your support**

EB looked at the army he had made. There was hundreds of EBs running around the pizzeria. There was also about 2000 more in the woods, waiting. The multiplication spell had worked exactly as planned. He also had found a spell that could make weapons. So now every EB clone had a weapon. He had also found a spell to make vehicles. So he had made a lot of tanks for artillery support. He had enchanted the tanks so that they would not tear up the forest as they marched towards the old pizzeria.

He looked around at everything he had done as he walked. He had really done well this time. Phase 1 of the plane was finally complete. As he thought about these things, he continued to walk towards his destination: the security room. He had been called because there had been a breakthrough that would help in the attack.

Inside the security room, there had been a computer station set up. There was a team of EBs in here that had been assigned to a very special mission. A mission that would be very vital to the rescuer operation. That mission was hacking the security cameras in the old pizzeria. He had been contacted because they told him that they had completed their mission.

When he walked into the security room, the EB's working here were standing against the wall. The computers at which they worked were empty. The computer screens were dark. At each computer the keyboard was on top of the mother boards. On each computer the mouse was right next to the keyboard. The only light came from the side of the computer. The only sound came from the computer fans.

As he walked past the EBs each one saluted in turn. At the end of the row was the EB he put in charge of the operation. As he came to the end of the row, the EB that was the head of this operation stepped forward. "Well did you do it", EB asked. "See for yourself", the EB clone said. He pulled out a tablet and handed it to EB. The clone EB game EB the passcode and he unlocked the tablet. "It is under the app with the security camera", the clone EB said. EB touched the icon and the application opened.

On the side was a list that said camera 1, camera 1, camera 2, and so on and so forth. He hit on of the buttons and it changed cameras. On one of was a weird machine and coming out of the machine was clones of the phantom animatronics. On another camera was the old dining room filed with clones. All the camera's showed rooms filled with clones. On one of the cameras was his friends, in a cage. "We have to save them", EB said.

…

EB sat down at his computer chair, and turned on the computer. He figure that if he got a schematic of the pizzeria, he could use it to figure out where the camera's where camera's. He could then use that information to plan the attack. After a minute or two, the computer logged on. He opened up the internet browser and was about to use the search engine to find a schematic of the pizzeria when he noticed a link to a fanfiction account in the frequently used sights section so he clicked on it. When the page loaded, EB was horrified by what he saw. "What is this", EB said.

 **Well that's it for this chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back to the story, and once again, don't forget to comment/ favorite, it really supports moral.**

Katherine and the other former animatronics walked through the woods, so lost. They had spent the last 3 or 4 hour walking through the woods, going in circles. With no recognizable land marks and no knowledge of these woods, they were completely lost. Everyone was now beginning to lose hope.

"Okay, we have to do something different", Katherine said. "Everyone check your pockets", Katherine said. Everyone started digging in their pockets. Also everyone came up empty. Mike had his keys, but nothing else. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Golden Freddy, Toy Freddy, Mangle, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Balloon Boy, Balloon Girl, and marionette found nothing. Katherine found her smart phone in her pocket. "Perfect", Katherine said, "The first thing I am going to try is calling EB". She went to contacts, went to EB, tapped it, and then hit the call button.

It rang for about 5 seconds and then EB picked up. "Hello, who is this", EB said. "EB it's me", Katherine said. "Me who", EB said. "EG", Katherine said. "Oh, hi… wait a second, how did you get a cellphone", EB said. "Don't worry about it, by the way, thanks for the rescue", Katherine said sarcastically. "I am working on it", EB said. "Don't worry about that now, we already got out", Katherine said. "How did you do that", EB said. Katherine went ahead and told EB what Springtrap had done to them.

"So can you come pick us up", Katherine said. "I can't for several reasons; 1 there are no cars here, 2. I don't know where you are, 3. I am getting ready to leave to go to the old pizzeria", EB said. "Wait why are you going to the old pizzeria, Springtrap already let us go", Katherine said. "Springtrap needs to be stopped, who knows what Springtrap is going to do with those clones", EB said. "Wait how do you know about the clones, I did mention those", Katherine said. "I hacked the security cameras in the old pizzeria", EB said.

"So can you help us", Katharine said. "I can meet you somewhere", EB said. "Where could you meet us", Katherine said. "In the woods between the pizzeria and the old pizzeria there is a giant field, you can't miss it", EB said. "Wait we don't know how to get there", Katherine said. "You have a phone right, use the GPS", EB said.

…

Springtrap looked around at the improved cloning machines. They were now producing clones much faster. The amount of clones had already doubled. In a couple weeks they would have a giant army. No one would be able to stop them. They would take over the world. World domination was close at hand.

….

EB gathered up all of the EB clones that were inside the pizzeria in the main area. Then he climbed up onto the elemental show stage for a motivational speech. "EB clones lend me your ears", EB said. "The evil Springtrap is making an army as well and we have reason that his goal is world domination", EB said. "No one knows about this threat but us, and by the time they learn of it, it will already be too late", EB said. "We are the only ones who can stop him", EB said. "Our time is now", EB said. "Now lets move out", EB said.

EB jumped off the stage and walked towards the doors. As he left all the EB clones followed him. He went to the door and opened it. The EB clones started filing out of the door and through other entrances. At the same time a massive amount of EB clones were coming out of the woods. After about 10 minutes, the whole army was assembled. He gave the order and the army march into the woods towards the pizzeria. EB hopped inside on of the tanks and off they went. The final showdown was close at hand.

 **The time for the epic final battle is quickly approaching**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back to the story, don't forget to leave your support**

The former animatronics and Mike walked into the field and looked for EB. "Well this is going to be a problem", Katherine said. There were EB's every in the field. There were also hundreds of big canvas tents all over the field. Suddenly they heard a voice say "Hey you, over there". They looked towards the direction from which the voice had come and they saw one of the EB's coming over towards them.

When he got to them he said "Why are you here". "We came here to meet up with our friend", Katherine said. "Who is your friend", the EB clone said. "EB", Katherine said. "Which one", the EB clone said. "The original EB", Katherine said. "I will take you to the leader, follow me", the EB clone said and walked off into the clearing. The former animatronics and Mike followed behind him.

As they walked across the clearing she saw lots of EB clones. She noticed that each EB clone was holding a gun. She looked over at their escort and saw that he also had a gun. She also saw some giant tanks in the field. She wondered how they got there because there was no tank tracks. She also noticed that the tents that she thought were loosely organized before acutely were a series of expanding rings. In the center of the rings of tents was a tent much larger than all the others.

"He is in there", the EB clone said pointing to the tent. "I am now going to go back to my post", the EB clone said. "Okay thank you", Katherine said. The EB clone then turned around and walked back the way they had come. "Well let's go inside", Katherine said. So she lifted the door to the tent and went inside. The others followed closely behind her.

When they looked around inside the tent, they were amazed. Somehow the inside of the tent was even bigger than the outside of the tent. The floor was hard wood and the walls were like those on a house .There was a small kitchen with a stove, oven, microwave, dishwasher, sink, and a refrigerator. In another part of the tent there was a living room with couches, a TV with an X Box 1 and a computer. There was also a bedroom with a bed, a dresser, a closet, and another TV. There was also a shut door that Katherine assumed led to the bathroom.

EB was sitting on one of the couches playing game on the X box. "Hello", Katherine said. EB paused the game and turned around. "Who are you", EB said. "Really, this again, EB, it's us", Katherine said. "Us who", EB said. "Oh, not this again, it's us you friends, Springtrap turned us into human, remember", Katherine said. "Oh yeah", EB said.

"So can you help us", Katherine said. "Define help", EB said. "Like maybe turn us back into animatronics", Katherine said. "Okay", EB said. Then he snapped his fingers and the former animatronics were engulfed in a blinding white light.

When they opened their eyes, they were animatronics again. "So you guy can go home now", EB said. "Wait, shouldn't we stay here and help you", Katherine said. "Is this really what you want?" EB asked. All the animatronics agreed in turn. He snapped his fingers again. "Go outside and you will find a tent for each of you", EB said and then he turned around.

All of the animatronics walked out of the tent except EG. She clear her throat, trying to get EB to turn around. He turned around and said "What are you still doing here", EB said. "Where do I go", EG said. "Outside to your tent", EB said. "So wait, I'm not staying with you", EG said. "No, now leave", EB said and EG could see in his eyes that he was angry with her for some reason. So she turned around and walked out of the tent.

 **Well that's the end of this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back to the story, also once again don't forget to leave support**

EG walked into a tent that had her name over it. She looked around at what was inside. There was a bed, a TV, a bathroom, and a computer. It was nowhere near as large as the inside of EB's tent. "Well now we have to fix this mess", EG said. She sat down on at the computer and turned it on. "How does this work", EG thought to herself.

A few seconds later the desktop came up. She clicked on the web browser and it opened up onto google. She put in the search bar and hit search. When the search results came up, she clicked on the link to the home page. When the home page loaded, she clicked sign in. She typed in her log in info and hit log in.

After a few seconds her profile page loaded. She saw that beside private messages there was a one. It loaded to show a couple read private messages that were read. She scrolled to the bottom and saw the unread message. She was about to look at it when she saw that the private message was from her. "What the hell", EG said. The private message was sent on one of the days she was captured. She clicked on it and it was five short words, "I know what you did". She thought for a few seconds and suddenly everything dropped into place.

She was still reeling over this new information when suddenly a loud voice echoed through her tent saying, "Please come to the main tent". EG assumed that meant EB's tent. She came out of her tent and saw the other animatronics coming out of their tents. "What do you think this about", EG said. "I don't know, but let's go", Freddy said.

The animatronics filed into EB's tent and found him sitting at the table, which was now big enough to seat all of them. "Thank you for joining me", EB said. "What is this about", Freddy said. "Since you all wanted to help, I want your assistance in making a plan of attack, also sit down", EB said. All of the animatronics pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Don't you already have a plan", Golden Freddy said. "Yes, but I want you to help me revise it", EB said. "So what is your plan", Freddy said. "So you guys wait with the army until the battle starts", EB said. "So then what", Bonnie said. "When the battle starts, you guys try to find the real phantoms and take them down", EB said. "Sounds good to me", Marionette said.

"So that it for the plan, so you guys go get ready for the battle tomorrow", EB said. "Get ready how", EG said. "There are extra weapons and equipment in the armory, take what you want", EB said. "Anything", Foxy said. "Anything, just go", EB said. "Where in the armory", Chica asked. "It is the tent with the big black flag on top", EB said. So the animatronics got up, exited the tent and went to the armory. When they were gone, EB got up, went to the couch, turned on the TV, turned on the Xbox, grabbed a control, and sat down on the couch.

 **Well that's all for now**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to the battle, also leave your support**

EB gathered his troops and his friends. Then he looked at the weapons his friends had chosen. All were dressed in battle gear. EG had picked out an assault rifle. Golden Freddy had picked out a shotgun. Marionette had picked out a grenade launcher. Freddy had picked out an ak-47. Bonnie had gotten a sniper. Chica had picked out sub machine gun. Foxy had picked out a minigun. Mangle had picked out a shotgun. Toy Freddy had picked out an assault rifle. Toy Bonnie had picked out a grenade launcher. Toy Chica had picked out a rifle. BG had picked out a pistol. BB had also picked out a pistol. EB himself did not have any weapons, but he could magically summon any weapon he wanted.

"Okay today is the day we save the world", EB said, once again giving a motivational speech. "Today is the day we stop the evil Springtrap once and for all", EB said." Today is the day we engage the forces of evil and come out victorious", EB said. "Today is our day, so who's with me", EB said. The whole army gave a loud battle cry. "So let's go", EB said and walked into the forest. The army the followed him into the forest.

….

"What the hell is that", Springtrap said. He had gathered as many troops as possible when he had heard what sounded like a large force coming through the woods. Like EB's army, Springtrap had also armed his men. Springtrap began to be nervous as the sound approached. "What is this", Springtrap said.

Suddenly the loud sound stopped just at the edge of the woods. EB walked out of the woods all by his self. The phantom clones raised their guns. "Don't shoot, I want to talk to him", Springtrap said and walked forward. "Where are the others", Springtrap asked. "What others, it is only me", EB said. "Why are you here", Springtrap asked. "I came here to defeat you", EB said. "Then you were a fool to come alone", Springtrap said. "Who said I came alone", EB said. "You just said it was only you", Springtrap. "Yes only me, thousands of me", EB said. Then he raised his arms and the EB clones rushed out of the woods.

"Fire", Springtrap said. The phantom clones started firing and the EB clones did the same. The air was then filled with gun fire. EB knew that he to find Springtrap, but the area was a mess. A Phantom Freddy clone ran at him and EB raised his hand and the clone disintegrated. He looked around the field and saw his friends looking for the real phantom animatronics. EB looked around and saw a Phantom Marionette surrounded by EB clones, but defeating all of them. EB pointed towards him and the other animatronics went in the direction he had pointed.

EB was frustrated a he looked around the battle field for Springtrap. Suddenly a hoard of EBs rushed past him. A few yards away they engaged in combat with a group of phantom clones. The battle looked like it would be over quickly. The EB clones greatly outnumbered the phantom clones. After a few minutes all the phantom clones were defeated and the EB clones were about to run off. Suddenly a magical sphere came out of nowhere and shot towards the EB clones and a cloud of dust formed around them. When the dust cleared, the EB clones were destroyed and standing amidst the wreckage was a golden, withered bunny. "Springtrap", EB growled.

…

EG ran through the battle field, trying to help. All around her EB clones and phantom clones fought. As she ran she did not look where she was going and she ran straight into Phantom Freddy. "Well, well, look who it is, EB's little pet", Phantom Freddy said. "I'm guessing you're the real Phantom Freddy", EG said. "Well it looks like you're not all looks, you've got a brain too, even if it is a small one", Phantom Freddy said. "Enough with the insults let's do this", EG said. Phantom Freddy charged towards her.

EG pointed her assault rifle at Phantom Freddy, but Phantom Freddy grabbed EG's gun, tore it out of her hands, and threw it into the woods. "Well it looks like that is out", EG said. Phantom Freddy didn't respond, instead he threw a magical sphere at her. She dodged it and threw a fire ball at Phantom Freddy. "Is that the best you can do", Phantom Freddy said. He threw a much larger magical sphere at her. Too large to dodge, so she watched in horror as the magical sphere came towards her.

 **This is the end for the first part of the battle. Don't worry, it will continue next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back to the story, also one again don't forget to leave your support**

EG looked on in horror as her death came towards her. She held up her hands and closed her eyes, waiting for the end. After a few seconds she opened her eyes and found she was still alive. She looked towards the Phantom Freddy and saw why she wasn't dead.

In front of her hands was a fire shield like the one that EB used. "Well I didn't know that I could do that", EG said. Apparently the fire shield had blocked the magical sphere and caused it to bounce back towards Phantom Freddy. EG dropped the fire shield just in time to see the magical sphere collide with Phantom Freddy and he disintegrated with a scream.

"Well that solved that problem", EG said. Then she looked around and saw the battle beginning to end. The EB clones were clearly winning. Everywhere she looked, the phantom clone where falling to waves of EB clones. Suddenly the phantom clones and the real phantom animatronics turned and ran into the pizzeria. With a battle cry her friends and the remaining EB clones charged into the pizzeria.

….

EB saw the phantom clones retreat into the pizzeria and then the EB clones follow them. He knew that the phantom clones though they could use their familiarity of the inside of the pizzeria to overpower the EB clones, but after all the mission briefing, the EB clones had learned the pizzeria like the back of their hands.

"Good, we are winning, but I still have to take care of this menace", EB said. "You think you can take care of me. Last time you faced me you could not defeat me alone and now I have become even more powerful", Springtrap said. "Yeah well I have become more powerful as well", EB said, not really believing it. "I'm going to need some help", he thought to himself.

Just before when he needed help, he directed his consciousness away from his body. He once again appeared in the long hallway. In front of him were the three doors with the markers. This time he opened the door marked **Golden.** The room inside was filled with so much blinding light that you could not even look without covering your eyes. "I need your assistance" EB said. "You can't handle it yourself", a large booming voice says from inside the room. "Springtrap is too strong", EB said. "I will handle him", the large booming voice said.

With that EB went back into his body, waiting. "Time to die", Springtrap. With that he hurled a ball of magic at EB. He dodged it and the booming voice said in his head "May I take over". EB mentally agreed and he was encased in a golden light. As the light pulsed he began to rise. When the light cleared, EB had become completely golden. "Impressive, but try to survive this", Springtrap said and launched a massive magical sphere at the golden EB. It hit him dead on and he instantly disintegrated. EG screamed in horror. "Finally I have defeated EB", Springtrap said and started to walk towards EG.

 **Another cliff hanger and also now that EB is dead, who will defeat Springtrap.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is officially the longest story I have ever written. Also don't forget to leave your support.**

EG stepped back as Springtrap walked towards her. She was about to stop moving and let Springtrap catcher. "EB is already dead, what's the point of avoiding it anymore, there is no rescue coming, maybe I can take Springtrap out with me", EG thought to herself. Suddenly a large booming laugh started sounding behind Springtrap.

He turned around and saw the Golden EB, as alive as ever. "How, you were dead", Springtrap said. "In this form I cannot die", the golden EB said. Springtrap did not respond, instead he shot another magical sphere at the golden EB. The golden EB shot into the air and easily dodged it. The golden EB threw a gold magical sphere at Springtrap that just missed his head, but disintegrated the top half of his one good ear. Springtrap clutched his hands over what used to be his ear. "Ow, that hurt, you're going to pay, even if you can't die, you can probably feel pain", Springtrap said.

"Lets see, but you got to catch me first", the golden EB said, then he stopped hovering in the air right beside Springtrap. "This is going to be easy ", Springtrap said and leaped towards the golden EB. The Golden EB vanished and then reappeared to Springtrap's right. "You really think I'd make it that easy", the golden EB said. Then he raised his arms and a bunch of golden EB's appeared and surrounded Springtrap.

"Try and find me", the golden EB's all said in synchronization. Springtrap flung a magical sphere at one of the Golden EB's. It disintegrated into nothing; Springtrap had hit a wrong one. The other golden EB's laughed, "That's not the right one", the golden EB's said. Springtrap flung another magical sphere at another golden EB. It disintegrated immediately; Springtrap had gotten it wrong again. "That's not the right on either", the golden EB's all said in synchronization, laughing.

Springtrap roared in rage, shooting magical spheres everywhere. All of the golden EB's disintegrated. They were all fakes, none of them was the real one. "Where are you Springtrap said, getting angrier by the second. "Right in front of you", the golden EB said, appearing right in front of Springtrap. "So this whole thing was just a front", Springtrap said, still getting angrier. "You guessed it", the golden EB said. Springtrap charged towards the golden EB, but by this time Springtrap was so angry that he couldn't even think straight and missed by a mile.

The golden EB looked over to the entrance of the pizzeria and saw his friends and about twenty EB clones come out of the door. He looked towards them and they nodded, so the golden EB knew that Springtraps forces had been defeated. "It's over Springtrap, your forces have been defeated, just give up", the golden EB said. "Never", Springtrap said and charged towards the golden EB. The golden EB threw a gigantic magical sphere at Springtrap, and he was enveloped in a golden light.

When it cleared, Springtrap was gone. Once he saw that Springtrap was gone, the golden EB raised his arms and he was enveloped in a golden light. When the light cleared the golden EB was gone and normal EB stood in his place. EB let out a sigh or relief, "It's finally over", he said. Then EB walked over to the entrance to the pizzeria, where his friends were.

 **The conclusion of this story is drawing near, but don't worry, it will not be the end of the series.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, it's time to finish this part off. Also don't forget to comment and favorite the story if you enjoy.**

EB towards his friends at the entrance to the pizzeria. "So what now", Freddy said when EB reached them. "Now we go home", EB said. "How do we get home", Freddy asked. "Let's find some kind on vehicle", EB said. So they started to search around the pizzeria for a way home.

After a few minutes, Foxy called out from one side of the pizzeria. "Guys come check out what I found", he said. So the other animatronics came to the area where Foxy was. When they came around the corner, they saw the food delivery truck. "Wait, what is a delivery truck doing here", EB said. "Oh yeah, that's how Springtrap got us here", Freddy said.

"Okay let's use it to get home", Freddy said. "Wait a second, does anyone know how to drive", EB said. "I do", EG said. "Wait, we can't start it if we don't have the keys", EB said. "I'll check inside the cab", EG said. She opened the door, looked inside and saw the keys in the ignition. "Okay the keys are here, everyone get in", EG said. So the other animatronics got in the back. She hopped in the front, put on the seat belt, started the truck, and off they went.

….

In the back, the animatronics had found seats on crates and sacs and such. "Well this is uncomfortable", Freddy said. "Well it's better than being stuck in a cage", Foxy said. "True that", Freddy said. "Oh wait, I should call Mike and tell him that we are all okay and coming back", EB said. EB had teleported Mike home before the battle. So EB took out his phone and called Mike.

…

In the front seat, as she drove EG had a million thoughts, most about what would happen concerning her fanfiction account. She knew that EB had discovered the account. One of the biggest questions was how had he discovered it. Another question was when was he going to confront her about it, because she knew it was going to happen. "Don't worry about what you can't control", EB thought to herself, returning her full attention to the road.

….

A little while later they arrived in front of the pizzeria. Mike was out front, waiting for them, so EG got out of the front and the other animatronics got out of the back. They started Mike and when they got near him he said, "So is it over, are we safe", Mike said. "Yeah, it is over", EB said. "Then let's go inside" Mike said, and opened the door. The animatronics walked inside, with EB and EG at the back.

EG was about to walk inside when EB stretched out his arm blocking the door way. "What", EG said. "I found out about your little stories and I want a break", EB said. "What", EG said. "I said we are taking a break, so get your stuff and go", EB said. So she walked through the door that Mike was still holding open.

Ten minutes later EG was about to walk out the door when EB and Mike came walking up behind her. "Time to leave", EB said. She looked at Mike, hoping he could talk some sense into EB. "Sorry, there's nothing I can do", Mike said. "But you're the manager", EG said. "Yes but I owe EB, and I owe it to him to respect his decisions", Mike said. Then he leaned in and whispered into her ear "Don't worry, this will blow over soon".

"Once again, time to go", EB said. "But wait, where can I go as an animatronic", EG said. EB snapped his fingers and she was once again an animatronic. Suddenly it began to rain. "How perfect", she thought to herself. "Now go", EB said. So she walked out the door and started walking away from the pizzeria. Once it was no longer in sight, she began to cry.

 **Well that's it for now**


End file.
